


I will always protect you

by WolfKomoki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Post-Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru would always protect his half-brother, no matter the cost. That much he promised, even when Inuyasha loses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. You know, deep down I think that Sesshomaru does care for Inuyasha. He's saved his life on many occasions. I also think that meeting Rin was part of that. And Koga...well Koga cares for him as a friend of Kagome's.

_Darkness. That was where Inuyasha was. There was nothing here. Wherever here was. He was floating in the darkness. He was alone._

Koga sniffed the air. There was no mistaking this scent.

          He ran as fast as he could, ignoring Hakkaku and Ginta’s frantic calls as he left them behind. Soon enough, he was with Inuyasha.

          “Koga!” Ginta and Hakkaku panted as they finally caught up to him. Koga was holding Inuyasha while running as he tried to find shelter for both of them.

          “Koga what’s wrong with him?” Ginta asked when he finally found a cave.

          “He’s not dead is he?” Hakkaku asked. Koga put him down on the cave floor and sat by him, as his Tessaiga was left outside. Koga froze when he smelled the scent of a full demon coming from Inuyasha.

          “Inuyasha?” Koga screamed when he jumped up as he had transformed. His eyes were completely red with blue slits, his cheeks had blue markings on them.

          “What’s—AGH!” Koga screamed as he had cut him with his claws. Ginta and Hakkaku had ran off long ago, terrified of this new Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at him, not recognizing him at all.

          “Inuyasha I’m not going to _fight_ you!” Koga snapped, though it was to no avail. Inuyasha growled and scratched at Koga, though Koga dodged him.

          “Come on Inuyasha!” Koga shrieked as Inuyasha managed to sink his claws into Koga’s leg. Koga screamed as Inuyasha tried to tear his leg apart. He knocked him down to get away from him when he noticed the Tessaiga on the ground about a mile away. He ran as fast as he could with an injured leg and grabbed it, ignoring the burning sensation as he grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and forced his fingers closed on the handle.

          Inuyasha eventually returned to normal in time to see Koga.

          “What are you doing here?” He asked as he realized that his leg was bleeding.

          “Did I do that?” He asked as he grabbed Kagome’s bag. Kagome had given him an extra with a basic first aid kit in case they ever got separated.

          “…” Koga nodded, in too much pain to speak.

          “So this is going to hurt like hell.” Inuyasha muttered as he poured Peroxide on the wound on his leg. Koga gasped with pain as Inuyasha bandaged his leg.

          “Sorry Koga.” Inuyasha apologized as he put up his stuff. Koga looked into his eyes and saw a sadness in them.

          “Hey, I’m okay. Now smile.” Koga ordered as he pulled his mouth in an effort to make him laugh. Suddenly Inuyasha passed out from his wounds.

          “Hey!” Koga shrieked as he caught him before his head hit the ground.

          “Oh shit, you’re bleeding!” He was panicking at this point. He found some of Kagome’s supplies, and opened up the first aid book as he followed the instructions to the best of his abilities. He patched Inuyasha up and waited for Hakkaku and Ginta to find him, as they inevitably would.

          Inuyasha started shivering, which got Koga’s attention.

          “Inuyasha?” He asked with concern as he covered him with a blanket. He sighed as Inuyasha stopped shivering. He supposed it was cold, though he very rarely felt it. He started a fire for Inuyasha, knowing Kagome would kill him if he let him freeze to death. It was also because he would miss him if that happened, but Koga was in denial.

          “Koga!” Ginta called from outside. They were half a mile away but Koga could hear them.

          “Are you there Koga?” Hakakku called. Koga felt bad, they had probably been looking for him a while, panicking when they couldn’t find him.

          “Inuyasha wake up!” Koga called, though Inuyasha didn’t budge.

          “Inuyasha!” He called again, shaking him as much as he could. Inuyasha wasn’t going to wake anytime soon. Koga sighed and waited for them to find him. After twenty minutes they found him.

          “Koga what are you doing he—Inuyasha?” Ginta asked as he and Hakkaku joined Koga.

          “What happened to him?” Hakkaku asked, cleaning the cut on his cheek.

          “I have no idea.” Koga admitted, awkwardly scratching his head.

          “Has he woken at all?” Ginta asked with concern.

          “No!” Koga shrieked as he watched Inuyasha for most of the night. Eventually Koga fell asleep around two in the morning, which is when Inuyasha slowly woke. He bit his lip in an effort to stop himself from screaming in pain. He was having trouble standing up so he used his Tessaiga in an effort to help him stand.

          Once he was up, he limped out of the cave and managed to make it one mile away before he ended up collapsing in pain. Kagome and the others were walking everywhere calling Inuyasha’s name after he hadn’t returned all night.

Inuyasha was out for ten minutes before he got up again, determined to return to Kaede’s village.

          He was closer than he was but he still had ten miles to go. Eventually he passed out again due to his injuries. Sesshomaru was walking towards Kaede’s village to give Rin another Kimono when he caught the smell of Inuyasha’s blood. Curious he ran over towards the smell where he found Inuyasha unconscious and bleeding.

          “…” Sesshomaru checked for a pulse before doing anything. He sighed in relief when he found a pulse and he chucked him over his shoulder, determined to keep him safe. Now if someone had told him three years ago that he would be trying to save the life of his inferior half-brother he would have scoffed. Sesshomaru had grew fond of the hanyo over the years since meeting Rin and defeating Naraku with him.

          It appeared that he had been stabbed, to which Sesshomaru growled under his breath. He didn’t truly hate Inuyasha—maybe he did at first but Sesshomaru was a much different person then. Seeing Rin’s sorrow at losing her family caused him to realize that he would be devastated if he lost Inuyasha. Sesshomaru put his hands under his neck, checking for a pulse. It was there much to his relief.

         


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever noticed how Inuyasha can heal injuries in like five minutes? Sure he's part demon but that seems a little extreme. Besides, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha need more bonding time.

_“Kikyo, you were the first woman I ever cared for and yet…I couldn’t do anything for you.” Inuyasha cried._

_“This is the first time I’ve ever seen you cry Inuyasha.” Kikyo gasped._

_“Kikyo I…I couldn’t save you!” He sobbed._

_“You came for me…that’s enough.” She smiled._

_“Kikyo…” He sobbed as she breathed her last._

          Inuyasha had never really been the same after that. The woman that was his whole world was gone, and so was a part of himself. Sesshomaru was worried when Inuyasha still hadn’t woken. It had been days since he found him bleeding on the ground. He tended to his wounds the best he could, still waiting for him to wake. Tears fell from his eyes as he came to the worse case scenario. He wasn’t going to wake up.

          If he did, he would’ve woken by now and—

          “Why are you crying?” Inuyasha asked, startling Sesshomaru.

          “You—you’re alive!” Sesshomaru muttered as he helped Inuyasha sit up.

          “You were out for three days. I didn’t think you were ever going to wake up.” Sesshomaru cried.

          “Funny, this is the first time I’ve seen you cry, Sesshomaru. Maybe you’re going soft.” Inuyasha gasped in pain.

          “…”Sesshomaru felt himself turn red at the statement. He didn’t show emotions to anyone, especially not Inuyasha, and yet here he was, sobbing into his half-brother’s chest.

          “Hey! I was only kidding! Don’t cry.” Inuyasha laughed through the pain. Sesshomaru wiped his tears, now angry.

          “S-Stupid! It’s not like I…care if you die.” He muttered his words after the word I.

          “Silly.” Inuyasha yawned as he fell asleep. Sesshomaru sighed with relief as he watched over his half-brother. It was night when Inuyasha’s wounds finally healed. He woke to see Sesshomaru sleeping while sitting.

_Does he always sleep that way?_ Inuyasha thought as he gently pushed him down. Inuyasha noticed the dark circles under his eyes, and the paleness of his skin. _Has he not been sleeping?_ Inuyasha smiled and took this opportunity to cover Sesshomaru in the blanket Kagome had given him.

          Soon Sesshomaru fell asleep and Inuyasha smiled, glad that he was finally getting some rest. Inuyasha didn’t know if Kagome or the others were looking for him, but frankly he didn’t care. Part of him was gone, and they would never fill the missing hole that Kikyo left.

          Several hours passed and Inuyasha heated some food for both of them. Sesshomaru woke to the smell and he sat up in a panic.

          “Good Morning! Here, I made you something to eat!” Inuyasha smiled as he handed him some food.

          “Uhhh…. When did you…?” Sesshomaru’s voice trailed off as he grabbed the food.

          “Learn to cook? You know ya gotta know how to heat your food in the wild. You can’t just put it on a magical box and turn a wheel and make it heat the food!” Inuyasha told him as he ate the food he made. The food was decent, but nothing Sesshomaru would have preferred eating. Still, it was better than nothing he supposed. Inuyasha ate the food left over for himself and he grabbed the bag Kagome brought him of what was left of her stuff from the future.

          Since the well was sealed the supplies were running low and soon they would run out. Inuyasha sighed. It was the price after all, Kagome had wished the jewel to disappear forever. If Inuyasha had been in her shoes, he would have wished for access to another world.

          This world was empty without Kikyo, and he just wanted out of it, alive.

          “Nu…yasha?” Sesshomaru’s voice finally got his attention. He blinked and looked at the concern on his face.

          “Yes?” Inuyasha asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

          “I said, ‘thank you for the food.’” Sesshomaru smiled as Inuyasha put a hand to his forehead.

          “What are you doing?” Sesshomaru asked, not understanding this strange gesture.

          “You don’t have a temperature so who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru was never grateful for anything, especially anything of _his_.

          “I don’t understand.” Sesshomaru muttered. Inuyasha had picked up a lot of Kagome’s modern sayings without him realizing it.

          “You’re never thankful for anything, _especially_ something of mine. Unless you’re an imposter dressed as Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru chuckled.

          “You have some imagination little brother.” He muttered as Inuyasha slowly stood up with his Tessaiga.

          “I suppose you’ll be getting back to your companions now.” Sesshomaru muttered as Inuyasha walked away. Inuyasha had been gone for at least a week since he was injured. Had Sesshomaru been tending to him the entire time?

          Inuyasha tried to leave, but his shoulder wouldn’t let him lift his sword, leaving him vulnerable. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand, preventing him from leaving.

          “Don’t leave, you’re still injured.” Sesshomaru ordered as he let him go.

          “What’s up Sesshomaru? I thought you hated me?” Inuyasha asked, suspiciously. Sesshomaru scoffed at that statement.

          “Do you still think so low of me?” He asked, getting closer to him.

          “Well, I—I mean…” Inuyasha scratched his ears awkwardly. Sesshomaru scooped him up and felt his pulse, gently so not to frighten him.

          “I will always protect you.” He whispered into his ear as he let him go. Inuyasha’s entire face turned red and he wondered if he was secretly dreaming. It certainly would explain Sesshomaru’s sudden insanity.

          “Keh! I’m not some child okay? I can take care of myself!” Inuyasha said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

          “Be still!” Sesshomaru ordered as he tended to Inuyasha’s shoulder. Having Rin as a companion he had had to learn first aid, that much was certain. She was a human, and a child. She was bound to get hurt.

          Inuyasha was no child, but he was the type to push himself beyond what he could handle.

          “I know you’re anxious to return to your companions, but you’re in no condition to go.” Sesshomaru told him as he cleaned the wound his shoulder and bandaged it up again. His chest had stopped bleeding much to Sesshomaru’s relief.

         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Sesshomaru's character is so hard to write for. I kind of imagine him as the guy that acts cold to seem strong but when he's alone is when he really shows his emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally plan for this to be so dark. It kind of ended up that way.

          “Hey Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha asked, seeing his older brother lost in thought. He had this adorable pout when he was deep in thought and—hold up did he just call his brother adorable?

          “What is it Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked, annoyed that he couldn’t be quiet for five seconds.

          “How could you just leave her there?” Inuyasha asked, referring to Rin. Inuyasha wouldn’t give Kikyo up without a fight and yet Sesshomaru could give her up just like that?

          “It wasn’t my choice originally. Rin is frightened of her own kind, and that was something I couldn’t imagine. I did this as a favor to her you see.” He explained in his usual monotone manner of speaking.

          “I know you regret it.” Inuyasha told him.

          “Excuse me?” Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha was really too blunt for his own good sometimes!

          “You still have her in your life. You can still talk to her. Go after her while you still have the chance!” Inuyasha sighed, staring at the cave floor. Sesshomaru watched as his eyes went from happy to lifeless in a matter of seconds.

          “Sesshomaru-Sama!” Jaken called as he ran inside the cave. He gasped when he saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…hanging together?

          “Stay here with him and look after him. If he’s harmed in any way you’re dead.” Sesshomary coldly ordered as he went to visit Rin.

Meanwhile in Kaede’s village Inuyasha’s friends run up to Sesshomaru.

          “Sesshomaru have you seen Inuyasha? He’s been gone a week and we’re worried!” Sango asked.

          “….” Sesshomaru didn’t know what to tell them. He had hardly shown feelings of caring for Inuyasha, but that was just how he was. Sesshomaru preferred to hide his emotions until he was alone, where he could cry in peace and not be judged for it. So as a result, he acted cold, so that his emotions were hidden.

          “Hello? Earth to Sesshomaru!” Miroku called as Sesshomaru jumped.

          “…” His heart was now pounding from being startled.

          “I think you scared him. His heart is pounding.” Shippo sighed.

          “Hang on a second.” Shippo jumped onto Seshhomaru’s chest, sniffing him.

          “What…are you doing?” Sesshomaru asked as Shippo jumped down.

          “Inuyasha’s scent and the scent of a cave is all over you. Where is he?” Shippo asked after his heart calmed down.

          “He’s resting in a cave near the forest here. I don’t know what happened to him, but he was badly injured when I found him…”He went quiet in the middle of his sentence. What he wanted to say was: and he’s losing himself, but he didn’t. He went to visit Rin, who smiled when Sesshomaru returned.

          “Sesshomaru-Sama! I’ve missed you! Where have you been-eehn?” She asked when he hugged her as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. While it wasn’t obvious to everyone, Rin could tell that he had been crying. She frowned and put something in his hand, giggling as he looked at it.

          It was a feather necklace that she had been working on. Sesshomaru grabbed it and left to go find Inuyasha. He was there in no time, of course. Inuyasha’s shoulder had finally healed and he got up from the cave. He grabbed his Tessaiga, and he walked outside. When he got there it started to rain. Inuyasha sighed as he walked towards a human village that was on fire.

          He could hear the screams of the humans, so he got closer. When he got there the entire village was on fire. Inuyasha froze at the sound of screaming, and at the smell of smoke. Inuyasha walked away from the fire. He knew he would have time to save one person, but he wasn’t going to. He watched with a lifeless expression as the village burned to the ground.

          _You are a monster. You and I both know you could have saved one person in that village._ Tessaiga growled.

          “Shut up. No one saved her did they? Why should I save anyone’s life, when part of me is gone anyway?” He coldly snapped to the sword. The sword replied with a harsh shock to his wrist, burning the skin.

          “You’re lucky I need you, other wise I’d leave you in the flames to die.” Inuyasha coldly snapped to the sword. _Master, what is wrong with you?_ The sword thought. Eventually Inuyasha returned to Kaede’s village where he was greeted with lots of hugs.

          “Inuyasha? What happened to your hand?” Miroku asked, seeing his entire arm burned.

          “…”Inuyasha said nothing as he went to go lie down. Eventually he fell asleep and writhed in agony all night due to his nightmares.

He woke around two the next morning and decided to go for a walk. He grabbed Tessaiga but didn’t unsheathe it as he feared that it would hurt him again. He wanted to save a person, he did, but he was angry and wanted Kikyo back.

          Tears poured from his eyes and landed on the sword. _Master please don’t cry._ The sword begged. Inuyasha screamed and clawed at the ground, tears pouring out of his eyes. He was angry, and he was feeling destructive. Eventually he stopped and he stood up, still refusing to free the sword.

          He then decided to run until he couldn’t run anymore. He passed by several trees, rivers, villages, demons, and humans on the way. After about thirty minutes he finally ran out of breath from running, so he stopped running.

          “It’s a demon!” One of the villagers screamed. Inuyasha was too tired to get up and he couldn’t hold his sword anyway.

          “Why isn’t it moving?” Another asked.

          “Who cares this will be an easy target!” another villager suggested.

          “You’re a genius!” They laughed as one of them knocked Inuyasha over. Inuyasha groaned as they continued to kick him. He tried to reach for his sword, but every time he did, he would just get kicked some more. Inuyasha silently begged for it to stop as the whole world turned black.

          Sesshomaru wasn’t too far away when he smelled Inuyasha’s blood.

          “Sesshomaru-Sama?” Jaken asked when he suddenly went quiet. Sesshomaru ignored him and started running towards the smell.

          “Sesshomaru-Sama where are you going? What’s the hurry?” Jaken gasped as he finally got to the river. When he saw what was happening it made his blood boil.

          “….” Sesshomaru growled as his eyes turned red with his anger. The humans gasped in horror as he wrapped his line of poison around their throats. He then used it to tear out their throats, smiling as they died.

          “I will always protect you, even when you lose yourself.” He said as he carried him to safety.


End file.
